A Theory In Happiness
by SilentYume
Summary: Hannibal has everything in his life. Money, good reputation and good looks. What if an incident would turn his life around. What's a Cannibal got to do when he turns into a father? Daddy!Hannibal and Adorable Son!Will Part two: Life of A Cannibal Father
1. Newly Found Fatherhood

"Doctor Lecter?"

"Yes?" Hannibal Lecter smiled politely. On normal circumstances, it was his secretary who fixes his scheduling appointments but due to her being unavailable he would have to make do.

"Hello Doctor Lecter, my name is Anna Milton from Social Services. May I please have a moment of your time?" She said with a smile as she asked politely.

Hannibal raised an eyebrow, he wondered why the Social Services is asking about him.

"Of course, come in." He said as he opened the door of his office. She smiled and sat down on one of the chairs that was normally used by his patients. He went over his cabinet and took out some wine and glasses. He offered one to the woman in front of him and she smiled and gave a small whisper of thank you. He sat down on the chair and poured wine on his own glass.

"Now," He paused as he eyed the woman. She wore a clothing that was pleasing to they eye and shows her professionalism and so far, the woman had been polite. Though she seemed to be going to tell him something in urgency. "What does the Social Service came here to tell me?"

"Well- Doctor Lecter." She paused, unsure where to start before continuing. She removed the strayed hair on her face and tucked it beneath her ear. It was a sign of nervousness. "We came across a three year old today who had been in a very traumatizing event..."

"And you want me to help you with this child?" He asked, curious about a new case.

"Yes, but there is something else Doctor..." She eyed him as if assessing him. "You see, we came across his birth certificate and it says that you were the father of that child."

Hannibal paused from sipping his wine. A child? How did it happen? Suddenly, he remembered a one night stand in a party once. The woman was very lovely with her dark brown hair and her bright blue eyes. She seemed intelligent and Hannibal was entranced by her. They talked and danced all night and he invited her to his house in which she delightfully accepted. When Hannibal woke up, she was already gone. It was very rude and he had planned on tracking her down, but it seemed she just disappeared.

and suddenly he finds out that they had a child together. A boy.

"Where is his mother?" He asked.

"She's missing."

"Missing?"

"Yes, a call has been made by some worried neighbors. According to them, they heard a lot of screaming coming from that house. When the police came in, they found the child being beaten by the mother's supposed live-in partner and current boyfriend."

She opened her bag and showed him some of the pictures. Hannibal eyed the picture. Yes, that was her. She was smiling in front of the camera with his boyfriend. Yet, there was no pictures of the child and Hannibal couldn't help but feel anger for the woman. He shouldn't have let her get away from him.

"The man is currently on police custody while the woman is being searched around the country." She paused before taking another picture to show to him. This time, it was a picture of a small child wearing hospital clothes. He had bandages on his cheeks and head, but there was a small sweet smile on his face as he clutched a small and slightly damaged dog plushie on his arms.

"I see..." He touched the picture in awe as he stared at the child. This was his child, his own son. He suddenly felt a sudden pang in his heart. His son was in the hospital hurting and he didn't even knew he existed. What kind of life had the child lived through in his short life?

"Doctor..." Anna looked at the doctor. She knew that it was a lot to take in, but she didn't want poor William to grow up in an orphanage. "Please, the child needs you. Will is a very sweet child, quiet but a very sweet child. He needs you right now... You're the only family he has left."

Hannibal stared at the woman in front of him and nodded. He knew he wouldn't regret his decision.

"I'll take him."

* * *

"So, you're going to take the child?"

Hannibal raised an eyebrow at Bedelia's tone. It was as if she was disappointed in his decision. She had been his pyschiatrist and personal advisor for a long time, and he didn't like the tone she had been using.

"Yes, I believe that it's the right thing for me to do." He replied smoothly.

"Have you thought this through?" She asked lightly as she sipped her wine. "As much as I hope you know what you're doing, I don't think you do."

Hannibal gazed at her defiantly. "I know what I'm doing," he stated firmly. "I don't care what kind of things come out of it, I want that child living with me."

"Are you sure that this is in his best interest?" She asked. "You do know that if you take the child, you would have to take care of it and that means it would also change your...lifestyle."

"I believe that him staying with me will be in our best interest." Hannibal replied. He knew that by having the child in his life, it would mean that having to be more careful in his huntings. He knew that it would change his world, but he couldn't imagine leaving his own flesh and blood into someone else's hands.

"Well then, Congratulations on being a father Hannibal." Bedelia said as she raised her glass.

"Thank you, I appreciate the sentiment." Hannibal smiled slightly as their glasses clincked together.

A father. He was a father.

* * *

"Doctor Lecter, I would like you to meet your son, William Graham Lecter." Anna smiled as she gently showed Hannibal the little boy in the bed. He was tightly clutching his raggedy dog plushie and his blue eyes were looking down and was avoiding his gaze. He looked so small and helpless in the large bed.

Hannibal looked at his little boy and suddenly he felt a sudden stirring inside of him that was some sort of emotion that he couldn't pinpoint.

"He's a little shy…" Anna said sheepishly, they both knew why Will wasn't fond of strangers and adults in general.

Hannibal just smiled gently and sat beside the bed. "Hello, dear Will. My name is Hannibal and… I'm your father."

William looked up to him with a sudden intensity in his eyes and Hannibal was quite surprised. "You're Will's Daddy?" He said in a wobbly voice.

"Yes," Hannibal nodded as he clutched his little boy's fragile hands. "I'm your Daddy."

"Mommy said daddy doesn't like me very much." He whispered. "She said Will's a burden."

"No child, I didn't knew you existed until now and I'm truly sorry for that." He said as he squeezed his hand.

Will just looked at his hands before nodding. He looked down and clutched his toy.

"That's a nice toy you have there, May I know his name?" He asked.

"Rover… He's old though." Will mumbled as he hugged the tattered plushie tightly in his arms. It was his own security blanket.

"Well I'd say that's settled," Anna said softly, her hands were clutching the adoption papers. She gave the documents to Hannibal and smiled.

"This document will be proof that you're a sole guardian of this child." She said as she pointed on the places for him to sign. "There will be a someone from social service who will check in a few weeks if Will is doing okay in his environment, but that is just formalities. We have complete trust that you will take care of Will here." She smiled as she ruffled Will's hair.

"When will that meeting will be held?" He asked.

"Oh, it will be a surprise visit." She said sheepishly. "Well, that's done. Congratulations Doctor Lecter, you're now officially a father and a guardian to William Graham." She said brightly as she fixed the documents back in her bag. "If you need anything then, please feel free to give us a call."

"Thank you." He replied before she left. He looked at his son and smiled. He laid a hand on Will's smaller ones. Somehow, the trembling of his hands had lessened somewhat but it was still a lot to take in for him.

He was now a father to a wonderful and beautiful child.

"What about… Gary?" Will whispered as he looked at him with frightened eyes. "He won't come back anymore?" He asked in a high pitched tone.

"No child, That man wouldn't come near you ever again." Hannibal vowed. He hoped that the police wasn't able to take him, so that Hannibal could extract the punishment himself. He would have made a very delicious dish, but he guessed he would just have to hunt Will's mother and make her pay for what she did to 'his' son.

"Ready to go home?" He asked softly. The doctors told him that he could bring his son home today, and he was delighted with that fact. Will blinked sleepily before nodding. He put his thumb in his mouth and started sucking on it. He laid his head on Hannibal's shoulder and smiled.

"It's nice having a good daddy…" He whispered as Hannibal patted his back to sleep.

"I'm glad you think so." Hannibal replied simply.

Hannibal thought about the future ahead of him. Birthdays, Holidays, School and going to college. Years with Will are ahead of him.

He would be lying if he said he wasn't excited for the bright future in the coming years.

His bright new happy future.

He just couldn't wait.


	2. Annoying Patients and Random Plans

**WARNING: I do not own Hannibal**

**English is not my native language and I do not claim to be very good at it.**

**Slight-sappiness**

**Picture Made by Lucleon who was kind enough to lend me the picture as long as I give credit**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Annoying Patients and Random Plans**

* * *

Hannibal gave a mental sigh as he listened to patient's rambling. Franklyn had been a hopeless case. He was recommended to him by one of his fellow psychiatrist, he thought that he could see some potential in the man but he was nothing more than a bother.

"I hate being this neurotic." The man sobbed as he wiped his snot on his tissue. Hannibal stared at it in masked disgust, but refrain from saying anything. 'Rude.' He thought to himself.

"If you weren't neurotic, Franklyn, you'd be something much worse." Hannibal replied smoothly. Oh, how he would rather be at home right now spending time with his son. The last few days had been tough for both Hannibal and Will. It's not because Will was a troublesome child, but rather his son had been rather distant towards him.

Will wouldn't even look at him in the eye. He was quiet and he was very insistent on not being a bother around the house. There was a moment when Hannibal heard a soft sobbing on the living room. He went there and saw Will softly crying while clutching his bleeding forehead. Hannibal immediately rushed to his son's aide and Will immediately fell quiet and stopped crying. He kept insisting that he was fine even though the evidence of his bleeding forehead said otherwise.

His son who instead of seeking help from him, remained quiet and instead tried to seek comfort to himself. Oh, how Hannibal's heart ached that night. When he asked what happened, Will replied that he was playing when he accidentally fell and whacked his head on the table.

Will was only three years of age and yet, he was determined on doing things by himself. Not once did Hannibal remembered his son asking for anything. Unlike other children, Will had accomplished many things that children his age wouldn't even dare do.

It made Hannibal wonder, did Will learned from a young age not to ask for help when it was needed? He could imagine his child. A smaller and younger version of his child silently crying to himself as he nursed his bruises and aches. No one to help him through his pain, no one to share the burden with. Somehow, it made Hannibal's heart tear apart. His child, who was only three years of age had suffered something that no child his age should suffer from.

His William never did asked for help, but when it came he reveled in the comfort that was offered to him. He would clutch on Hannibal tightly as if he would disappear from him. So, Hannibal made sure to offer every last bit of love in his dark heart for that child.

After talking to his obsessive patient, Hannibal was very glad to come home to his young son. Somehow, it was nice to have someone waiting for him at home. It was a nice change from his daily life.

* * *

When he opened the front door, he saw his little son peaking from the living room. A small shyful smile graced his little features.

"Daddy-" He said softly. He looked as if he wanted to leave and ran to Hannibal at the same time.

"Come here," Hannibal replied as he crouched down and spread his arms. Will immediately ran and jumped in his arms.

Hannibal gave a small private smile as he scooped up his son who squealed in delight. Even though Will can be shy, he can also be a bit energetic like a normal three year old boy his age.

"Welcome home, Daddy…" Will said shyly as he looked down and fiddled on Hannibal's tie. He was still not used on looking at his father in the eye.

"Did you have fun today?" Hannibal asked and before Will could answer, Alana Bloom came towards them.

"He did-" Alana smiled at Will who hid from his father's shoulder. "Will is such a wonderful child…" She paused. "Hannibal, may I talk to you privately?" She asked.

"Of course," Hannibal nodded as he set Will down.

Will nervously looked at Hannibal and the eye, worried that he had done something wrong.

"I'll be with you in a minute, Will. Go play with your toys." Hannibal smiled as to assure him that he did nothing wrong. Will nodded, looking at Hannibal for the last time before he scurried away to give the adults some privacy.

"Is there something wrong Alana?" Hannibal asked. He doubt that there was something wrong with William, he was the perfect child. If only other children could be like his son.

"No, Will is a sweet child Hannibal… just a bit… shy." Alana admitted. "He's cautious for a child his age and he tends to keep quiet and often keep things to himself."

"Well, I believe he would grow out of it. He just needs time." Hannibal answered.

"Do you often spend time together?" Alana asked.

"Of course, we spend a lot of time together after I go home."

Alana looked at the clock. It was already eight when Hannibal came home.

"Hannibal, Will needs to spend more time with you. To get to know you better. He needs you to be there for him." Alana said softly. "Why don't you two take a vacation together?"

"A vacation?" Hannibal asked. He never went to vacation. He enjoyed his job too much, especially with sorting through people's mind and manipulating them to his will.

"Yes, it would be the perfect opportunity to get to know each other." Alana smiled.

"I'll… think about it." Hannibal said.

"That's all I ask." Alana grinned. "I have to go, I still have some meeting to go to." She rolled her eyes. "Jack Crawford seemed to want to ask me about recommending someone to look at killer's minds."

"Oh?" Hannibal raised an eyebrow. 'Interesting' He thought.

Alana nodded and looked at her watch. "Oh, I have to go." She looked to the other room to see Will drawing quietly on a piece of paper. "Give my love to him." She said before leaving.

* * *

Hannibal cooked their dinner and called will to the dining room. Ever since having a child in his home, Hannibal had a hard time on adjusting on the cook meals on their home. Will who was both starved and was used to cheap cookings was very unused to Hannibal's way of cooking. It was hard to make the food look extravagant and beautiful when all the child wanted was to eat Mac and cheese.

So, Hannibal searched for foods on the internet that would delight Will in some way. So he had decided on decorating the food in the shapes of fun shapes such as stars and dinosaurs and other shapes that he knows Will would love.

Will sat down just in time for Hannibal to serve the dishes. Will looked on the food in delight when he saw the shapes of the food that Hannibal prepared and it made his heart melt a little at the scene. He was used to people giving him looks of amazement when they see the food he prepared for them, but Will's expression would always be his favorite.

His wonderful little food critique.

"So, I was talking to Alana earlier…" He said casually after taking a bite of the food. Will raised his head and paused on eating.

"Did Will do somethin' wrong?" Will asked nervously. Hannibal could see the slight shake from Will's shoulder.

"No, Will." Hannibal smiled reassuringly. "Alana just merely suggest that you and I should spend more time together."

"It's okay…" Will answered as he cut the cloud shape food on his plate into half. "Daddy's busy. Will shouldn't bother Daddy."

"It's fine, Will." Hannibal answered. "I'll cancel some appointments so that we can have a vacation together, okay?"

"Uhn!" Will nodded and gave a wide bright smile and Hannibal thought that cancelling a few appointments was worth it to see that bright smile on his son's face.

After eating, Hannibal took Will to the bathroom to take a bath and to get ready for bed time. When they were finished, he took Will to their bedroom (since Hannibal didn't want Will to be away from him just yet.)

"A bedtime story then?" Hannibal suggested as Will snuggled on the covers. "Any suggestions?" He asked, already knowing the answer.

"The one with 'nimals!" Will said as he sucked on his thumb, a habit that Hannibal would have to break, but for now he would let his son have that comfort. He took the book called "It's time to sleep, My love" and settled down with Will who snuggled to his side.

"It's time to sleep, it's time to sleep,

the fishes croon in waters deep.

The songbirds sing in trees above,

"It's time to sleep, my love, my love."

Will smiled as he listened to the story. His large doe eyes blinking in tiredness. Hannibal's soothing voice continued to flow around the room as he softly read the book to his son. He was not one for story telling, but he was willing to try it out for his son. He was lucky to come across this book since it was a good read that has a gentle bedtime story perfect for lulling little ones to sleep. Simple, rhyming text creates a picture of nighttime stillness as animals grow weary and settle down to go to sleep. If there was a line that Hannibal liked it was the last line.

"And as you dream inside your sleep,

the fishes crooning in the deep, and

all the songbirds up above

will sleep and dream of you, my love,

of you, the one I love."

He finished and closed the book to see his son sleeping blissfully. Hannibal smiled and removed himself from his son's grasp to take the book back on the shelf. He went to his office room to finish some paperwork and to cancel his appointments with his patients, which was a tedious task especially since he had to apologize to them.

"But- But you're my Doctor!" Franklyn stuttered. "It's the only time that I got to see you!"

"I apologize for the inconvenience Franklyn, but there are personal matters that I need to handle." Hannibal replied when he heard a small shuffle on his door. The door opened and showed his little son rubbing his tired eyes with his raggedy plushie that was dangling on his hand.

"Daddy?" Will cried as he searched for his father. Hannibal realized that Will had just a nightmare.

"Will-" Hannibal whispered as Will sniffled and ran to his arms.

"Daddy-" Will cried as he sobbed in Hannibal's arms. "Scared- m' scrared."

"Who is that? Is that a kid? Do you have a child, Doctor?" Franklyn asked over the phone and Hannibal stopped himself from cursing.

"I have to go Franklyn. Again, I apologize for the inconvenience." He replied before closing his phone.

"W-wait!"

On normal circumstances, Hannibal wouldn't do that but for now his only concern right now was comforting his child.

"Shh, it's alright. It's okay, you're fine." Hannibal whispered as they walked to the kitchen to give Will some warm milk to soothe him. After that, they went back upstairs and into their bedroom for a much needed rest.

"I'm sorry I left," He whispered.

"Nightmare…" Will answered as he sucked on his thumb and snuggled to Hannibal's arms. "Dreamt Daddy's gone and bad Daddy and scary Mommy was here! Will was scared, Daddy!"

"It's just a dream, Will." Hannibal crooned quietly, he hoped that with his low voice it would urge Will on going back to sleep.

"Daddy won't leave?" Will murmured in a sleepy tone.

"Never." Hannibal vowed.

"Daddy?"

"Yes, Will?"

"When are we going on a v-va-cation?" He asked, struggling with the word vacation.

"Tomorrow, I already know a place where we could go to. It has a beautiful scenery, and I'm sure you'll enjoy it there."

"Sorry-daddy…" Will whispered, sucking his thumb tiredly. "Didn't mean to be a stupid cry baby…" He sniffled.

Hannibal stiffened. He didn't like hearing those words from any children, espcially his child. Oh, how he wouldn't give to kill William's step father personally himself. The mother was already on his secret hideouts. It would be nice to make something good in something so bad.

"Shh... it's alright. You're not a stupid crybaby" Hannibal replied. "You're a wonderful child, my dear sweet Will."

"Still sorry…"

" you're just tired... Go to sleep." Hannibal said soothingly.

"Night Night Daddy."

Hannibal smiled and placed a kiss on his forehead before raising the blanket to give Will more comfort since tonight was a rather chilly night. Hopefully, the weather would be warm by tomorrow.

Before going to sleep, Hannibal had a sudden thought. Tomorrow would be the first time going outing with son, he had to make it special somehow. With a smile on his face, Hannibal fell asleep thinking of ideas of spending a good day with his son.

* * *

**NOTES: NEXT CHAPTER: Hannibal V.S The Claw Machine**

**I made Will speak to himself in a third person since I know some kids that age who talk like that. Next chapter would be full on Fluff and Humor so get ready for it! :)**


End file.
